Kaki Bukit yang Berwarna
by Vreezie
Summary: Hatano sama kreatifnya dengan bunga baru di tepian jendela. #Fallentinevent


**Joker Game © Yanagi Koji**

 _BL. Didedikasikan untuk Fallen-tine event. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

Sulur berbelit yang merambati jendela membuat Jitsui kesal. Ia melewati batu-batu kecil bersusun di pinggiran taman. Jitsui sempat menyambar gunting dari atas meja dan kini setengah menyembul dari kantung celananya. Ia berniat memangkas cabang-cabang baru, walau pada akhirnya urung saat melihat banyak bunga menggantung dan beberapa kuncup merahnya sudah besar—barangkali akan merekah sebentar lagi. Akhirnya ia berselonjor kaki di tepi dinding dan meletakkan gunting sekenanya dengan harapan Hatano akan menyukai bunga di birai jendela.

Terkadang ada sisi lembut dari Hatano yang keluar. Beberapa orang yang mengaku pintar dalam membaca karakter tubuh berkata bahwa postur mungil berpotensi menjadi melankolis dan tertutup sedang yang tinggi besar akan cenderung terbuka.

Pagi ini pun sepertinya Hatano menunjukkan yang melankolis itu, dalam beberapa arti.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Hatano gusar. Sarapan yang dibuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu gosong sebagian. Jitsui hanya mengambil sedikit kemudian berkata kalau ia sedang diet. Alasannya sungguh konyol, tapi tidak ditampik. Mungkin Hatano pun telah menyadari kesalahannya karena Jitsui tak dipaksa untuk menandaskan piring sampai licin.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau membuang waktumu lagi," Hatano datang dengan wajah masam, membuatnya tampak serupa dengan langit di ujung selatan. Baju oranyenya lusuh. Jitsui menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Masih banyak pekerjaan di dalam tapi kau malah asyik di sini?"

"Sesekali kau harus bersantai juga, Hatano- _san_."

"Nanti setelah isi gudang di belakang telah rapi," balas Hatano. "Ada sepeda rusak tak beroda belakang, mau dibuang atau disimpan?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam berpikir, posisinya sedikit menegak. "Simpan saja. Aku bisa perbaiki."

"Baiklah."

Mereka kemudian diam. Hatano seperti bingung mau ke dalam atau tetap di sana.

Jitsui mendesah tanpa bermaksud apapun, lalu membuang pandang ke kejauhan. Awan hitam ditatapnya tidak suka. Hatano melihat objek yang sama. Tapi entahlah, Jitsui tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah laki-laki itu pikirkan. Bisa saja Hatano tertantang, bisa pula tidak.

Angin berhembus cepat. Jitsui tak berharap mendung akan sampai kemari. Satu wajah muram sudah cukup untuknya. Tak perlu dua karena ia tak yakin bisa membuatnya membaik sekaligus.

Mulut Jitsui melengkung ke atas, kemudian ia putar tangannya sambil berkata, "Kau tahu? Terlalu banyak yang ingin kulakukan sampai bingung bagaimana mengawalinya."

"Atau, terlalu banyak yang sudah kita lakukan sampai tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi," koreksi Hatano, lalu mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Akhirnya laki-laki itu mau bersantai. "Geser sedikit."

Jitsui duduk semakin menepi, tangannya tergesek rumput tak berbunga yang menjadi pagar alami. "Sudah mentok."

Punggung Hatano ikut bersandar pada dinding rumah. Bingkai kayu ada tepat di atas kepalanya. Jendela itu sudah lama macet dan mereka terlalu malas untuk memperbaikinya. Mungkin awal musim panas nanti Jitsui akan mengajak Hatano pergi berbelanja. Perapian di dalam juga perlu terali baru.

"Kalau kau tak ada pekerjaan, mari bantu aku melakukan sesuatu."

Alis Jitsui bertaut heran. "Apa itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik?"

Hatano mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin saja."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sebentar, akan kuambil dulu."

Hatano bangkit dan berlalu. Jitsui baru saja mengira akan diajak ke dalam—atau apapun yang menyatakan penjelasan atas apa yang Hatano ingin lakukan. Tapi Hatano sudah menghilang di balik pintu sebelum ia sempat bertanya. Karena Jitsui ingin tahu lebih awal, maka ia berdiri secepat yang ia bisa.

Kakinya baru saja akan mengayun ketika ia mendengar suara robekan nyaring. Jitsui batal melangkah. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati ujung bajunya rusak satu jengkal. Di sisi lain ia melihat kawat panjang terikat pada ranting semak, mungkin sisa ulah pemilik rumah sebelumnya.

Napas Jitsui berhembus keras. "Dia malah pergi begitu saja. Aku dibuat bergeser tadi dan sekarang bajuku koyak."

Jitsui akhirnya mengekor masuk ke rumah. Ia yakin masih ada pakaian kering di lemari.

* * *

"Aku tidak menemukan gunting." Hatano meletakkan tas selempang warna coklat pudar di atas meja. Ada kertas-kertas yang berserak dan potongan-potongan benang. Jitsui tak ingat dari kapan mereka memiliki semua itu, jadi mungkin itu milik Hatano pribadi.

Ternyata hujan sampai ke tempatnya, turun dengan sebuah rintik yang besar-besar. Jitsui baru saja berlari dari samping rumah—mengambil gunting yang tadi ia bawa keluar. Sebelumnya ia belum sempat berganti baju karena tiba-tiba saja mendung sudah berada di atas atap dan menangis keras seperti anak kecil yang kuenya jatuh, ketika Jitsui baru saja akan menyentuh gagang pintu.

Benar. Inggris dengan cuaca kelabunya. Lebih banyak hujan di sini dan Jitsui telah berdamai cukup lama.

"Ini," gunting biru itu diulurkan.

"Kukira hilang. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gunting?"

Jitsui mengernyitkan hidung. Ia tak ingin jujur. "Terbawa di saku celana."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. " Jitsui menghempaskan diri di sofa. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua ini? Ingin aku membantu bagian mana?"

"Kau biasanya mencoba menutupi sesuatu dengan membelokkan percakapan ke arah lain. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada apapun."

Hatano berteleng kepala. Jawaban Jitsui belum bisa membuatnya puas.

"Mungkin semacam, aku mau memotong tumbuahan mengganggu di halaman."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak jadi kok—jangan menghakimiku dulu, Hatano- _san_."

"Tak ada yang menghakimimu."

"Itu, sorot matamu."

Mata Hatano tiba-tiba mengerjap. Sepertinya ia telah melirik curiga tanpa sadar. Hatano ikut duduk di samping Jitsui. Ia meraih satu buku bersampul toska yang ditempeli beberapa perangko, lalu menunjukkannya pada Jitsui.

"Bantu aku membuat yang seperti ini."

Jitsui penasaran. Ia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud melihat contoh dari dekat sehingga dapat mengira apa yang bisa ia lakukan dan apa yang tidak. Tapi Hatano tidak mengizinkan dan meletakkan buku itu di balik punggungnya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," ucap Hatano.

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Nanti kau berkomentar macam-macam tentang isinya," Hatano berspekulasi.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu."

Hatano mengambil kembali bukunya, mengulurkan setengah hati.

Mungkin sudah lama waktu yang dihabiskan buku itu sebelum sampai di tangan Jitsui. Banyak debu permanen di permukaannya—menjelma menjadi perusak warna. Ketika ia miringkan ke samping, tampak kertas kuning yang bergelombang.

"Apa ini?"

" _Scrapbook._ Kugunakan untuk menyimpan kenangan."

Ketika Jitsui membuka halaman pertamanya, ia terkejut melihat satu foto buram yang mungkin diambil oleh kamera polaroid murah.

"Hei, kau letakkan wajahku di awal?"

Hatano menunjuk satu baris koran yang ditempel di bawahnya, membahas tentang pembentukan instansi D. "Saat itu, yang pertama kulihat adalah dirimu," Hatano beralasan.

Jitsui sempat terkesiap. "Dan kau memotretku?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku meminta foto itu dari Kaminaga."

Halamannya kembali dibalik. Jitsui melempar pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ah, yang itu. Misi pertamaku sekaligus waktu pertamaku melihat dunia."

Setiap kertas bergulir, ada minimal satu kalimat yang akan Hatano katakan. Kemudian Jitsui akan menimpali dengan antusias. Mereka seperti tenggelam dalam kenangan hingga akhirnya ekspresi Jitsui kosong di halaman ke dua puluh empat.

"Kenapa kau letakkan gambar ini di sini?"

Hatano turut melihat gambar mayat-mayat yang menggunung, diambil dari potongan koran. "Hanya untuk mengingat kalau kita pernah melihat semua itu."

Mereka bertemu di senja milik Luksemburg satu tahun lalu, menjadi saksi selamat atas _ritual penyucian—_ jika disebut lebih halus—yang dilakukan oleh tentara Jerman. Jitsui sedikit mual saat mengingat bagaimana mayat para yahudi dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam sebuah lapangan rumput di tepian sungai.

"Kita sama-sama gagal pada hari itu."

"Cerita tak akan terus berjalan pada jalur yang sama, Jitsui. Kita gagal menyelamatkan yang tak berdosa namun berhasil melarikan diri."

"Bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan," Jitsui berucap. Ia mungkin sedih, tapi kata-katanya tak bergetar.

"Aku tahu."

 _Tapi yang penting kita tidak mati._

Ketika Jitsui membalik halaman sekian menit kemudian dan menemukan kalau tak ada lagi lembar yang bisa dibalik, ia seketika menoleh ke Hatano, lalu bertanya, "Sudah habis? Ceritanya berakhir dengan peran yang selesai dan kita melarikan diri ke Inggris?"

Hatano menggeleng ketika Jitsui baru saja melempar senyum ironi. Laki-laki yang tadi murung mengambil kertas yang paling tebal dan beberapa yang lebih tipis. Ia mulai mengukur dan memilah.

Jitsui tak mengerti, maka ia memilih diam. Ia melihat kertas putih kosong yang ditekuk Hatano menjadi dua, kemudian Hatano mengambil beragam peralatan yang Jitsui gagal paham itu apa. Tapi selang sekian detik, Hatano berkata, "Jangan melihat saja. Bantu aku rapikan kertasnya."

Alis Jitsui kembali bertaut. "Untuk apa?"

Hatano mengubur senyum kecil dalam hatinya. Tapi wajahnya yang tadi masam mulai kendur. Laki-laki itu menatapi bakal buku dengan pandangan sayang.

"Mulai dari sini, akan ada lembaran buku yang kita isi dengan hal baru dan lebih menyenangkan."

 **END**

* * *

 _Note : Cover ambil di www titik cotswoldsadventures titik co titik uk, dan nama tempatnya adalah Castle Combe—Inggris. Bunga yang dimaksud di atas adalah_ chilean bellflower _yang bisa berbunga walau di musim gugur. Sedang latar waktunya, maafkan kalau yang satu ini cukup ngaco :3_

 _A N: Prompt yang disediakan kece-kece, jadi susah milih—pada akhirnya milih scrapbook. Terima kasih untuk_ Alitheia _,_ Alice Klein _, dan_ Suki Pie _atas event yang luar biasa. Seneng bisa nyumbang di fandom ini pada akhirnya. Terima kasih juga sudah baca sampai sini ~_

* * *

"Jadi, kau bermurung hati sedari pagi karena hari ini tepat satu tahun kita memasuki Inggris?"

Hatano mengangguk, tangannya membuat simpul terakhir pada bukunya. "Walau aku yakin kita belum lolos karena perang di luar sana belum usai." Ia mendesah. "Tapi, _yeah,_ mengingat hal itu _agak_ membuatku muram. Walau berhasil meninggalkan kericuhan, tetap butuh waktu lama hingga kita mendapatkan rumah ini dan menjadi tenang."

Jitsui mengingat bagaimana mereka menempati rumah kosong di kaki bukit begitu saja dua bulan lalu. Desa nyaris kosong saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa wanita dan laki-laki tua. Yang lainnya mungkin turun untuk berperang

Ia merasa tidak enak. Tapi kemudian Jitsui berusaha berpikir positif. Hatano ada di sampingnya, ia dekati, dan ia daratkan ciuman ringan di keningnya—mencoba untuk menularkan hal yang sama.

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa hidup cukup tenang untuk saat ini, Hatano- _san_."

Hatano mengulas senyum pertamanya hari ini.

"Kau benar."

Kemudian laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengambil kertas kecil berwarna biru muda dan bolpain, untuk kemudian menulis;

 _29/10/1942—Cotswolds, Inggris. Jitsui mengecup keningku, mungkin aku harus men ..._

"Hei, bagian itu salah! Coret bagian mengecup kening."

Goresan tinta Hatano berhenti ketika Jitsui merebut bolpain dan mencoret tulisannya. Mereka saling menginginkan hal yang sama namun tak ada yang mau mengalah, hingga pada akhirnya mereka terjatuh ke lantai. Waktu seketika berubah menjadi detik-detik yang krusial.

Hatano bersumpah merah telinganya telah melebihi buah stoberi ketika kembali menulis sepuluh menit setelahnya.

 _Yeah, bagian mengecup kening telah berubah menjadi ciuman terhebat dalam hidupku._

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/16.02.2017]**


End file.
